Pretend or Not Pretend?
by Fly On Aya
Summary: Fang had this "stalker" for 2 months. Desperate to get her off his back, he grabs a random 18-year-old girl. But, Max will be Fang's "girlfriend" if he pays her. That works between them. Will their "love" more than pretend? WARNING: HIDDEN LOVE SCENES
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well, I've been having a hard time keeping the ideas and thoughts in my head together since they increase, like, every day. So this is my solution. A new story. Writing my ideas and thoughts in paper makes it a lot harder because I lose those papers. Yeah.**

**Iggy: Disclaimer: Aya doesn't know Maximum Ride. Because if she did, I wouldn't be here. She hates me that much.**

**Fang: Everybody hates you, Iggy. You just realized it.**

**Me: That's cold, Fang. That's cold. Still, it is right.**

**Iggy: WHAT THE HELL? HOW CAN PEOPLE HATE ME SO MUCH?**

**Me: We don't know, Iggy. It's one of world's unsolved mysteries. . .**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

It all started out this way. . .

_I'm in the mall, walking with Ella while window-shopping. I don't like malls. It's always crowded and it's full of giggling testosterone-loving girls and. . . And so many more things I do NOT want in my house._

_While walking side by side with Ella, my hand is suddenly grabbed by a strong guy and now being pulled to his chest._

_Am I being kidnapped? I thought. I turned my head; Ella didn't even know I'm being kidnapped. _

_I open my mouth to scream but a tan hand covered my mouth._

_Before I even know it, I'm being taken to the restroom hallway._

_I struggled beneath his grasp and he let go._

_I coughed and clutched my stomach._

_"Dude! Why did you do that for? I'm calling the police for attempting to kidnap me!" I took out my phone and dialed 911. Before I could type the last number, a tan hand covered over mine._

_"Please don't."_

_I look up to see a guy my age with dark hair and dark eyes and olive skin. Not bad for an eighteen-year-old._

_"Give me one good reason why I should not call the police," I say to the stranger._

_"I'm being stalked. By my ex-girlfriend."_

_Oh. "Your ex-girlfriend is stalking you? Why didn't you report it to the police?"_

_"I don't want her to get arrested." The stranger sigh._

_"So you just grab a random 18-year-old girl out of nowhere?"_

_"I was trying to get her off my back."_

_"By grabbing me."_

_He shakes his head. "I'm sorry."_

_"Why would you grab me?"_

_"I admit, that was not cool. Really, I'm sorry."_

_"You haven't answered my question. Why?"_

_"I want her to know that I'm not interested in her anymore."_

_"Oh. Now I get it. To make her jealous so she'll leave you alone. Nice. So can I go now?"_

_He bit his lip. "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"What? What?"_

_"I meant, pretend girlfriend. I pay you 50 bucks for just week."_

_Not a bad idea since I'm really bored this summer. "Sure. I don't think your stalker will go away in just a week."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Stalkers don't give up that easily. So here's my offer. $200 for a month."_

_"What? That's stealing."_

_"Hey! You want you stalker gone or not?" He nodded sheepishly. "Good. It's a deal then." I took out my hand and we shook on it._

_"Until July 31? After that we'll go back to our normal lives." I nodded._

_"Oh, and I charge additional costs."_

_"What costs?"_

_"Everytime you kiss me, it's a dollar each."_

_"A dollar?"_

_"Hey! You want it to be five dollars each?" He shook his head._

_I offered him my hand. "Shall we go, boyfriend?"_

_He twined his fingers with mine. "We shall, girlfriend."_

And that's how it all started.

My pretend relationship with Nicholas Montgomery.

Right now?

I'm sipping my coffee while my _pretend_ boyfriend read the newspaper.

It's Day 1 of the Pretend Relationship. July 2.

Twenty nine more days.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. A prologue. I've never done that before. Hmm. . .**

**Fang: (rolls eyes) RnR?**

**Iggy: Also, read her other stories!**


	2. Day 6: July 7, 2010

**Iggy: Aya, why do you pour gravy on your corn?**

**Me: Because it's good?**

**Iggy: You do not pour gravy on your corn! You pour it on your mashed potatoes!**

**Me: I don't eat mashed potatoes!**

**Iggy: Are you so racist against mashed potatoes?**

**Me: I am not racist!**

**Iggy: Do too!**

**Me: Do not!**

**Fang: Both of you are freakin' stupid.**

**

* * *

**

Day 6: July 7, 2010

Fang POV

The whole pretend relationship happened so fast.

Look, stalkers are not my thing. Especially when my ex-girlfriend is stalking me for two months now.

She's too clingy and demanding. That's why I broke up with her. Now, she's stalking me everywhere I go. Whenever I turn my head, she's standing there. It's freaking me out.

Thankfully, Max agreed to get her off my back.

Oh, yeah.

Max.

My "girlfriend."

Her full name is Maximum Ride. Really cool. I wish that was my name. She's eighteen, like me. Since it's summer, she's enjoying her last summer in Los Angeles before going to Yale University this fall as much as she can. And this whole "relationship" is something she never experienced before and she said it's going to be "fun and interesting."

Max has layered shoulder-length light brown hair with blond highlights. She said the highlights are natural. She also has this big warm brown eyes that you could drown into. When she talks to you, she looks straight at you so you can't look away. She'll also know if you're lying to her.

She's not your typical eighteen-year-old. She knows martial arts. Karate, taekwondo, judo; you name it. She hates every make-up ever known to woman. She never wears skirts, heels or pink-colored clothes or even nail polish. She always go with the all-natural look. It would be nice to see her with some make-up on. She pretty much wears faded jeans and shirts and sneakers.

It's Day 6 of our "relationship."

We are currently drinking coffee on this coffee shop I really like.

I lick my finger and flip the page. I'm reading Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. Max told me to.

I glance at Max. She has her chin resting on her hand while mixing her coffee lazily. She sighs.

"Could this day be any more boring?" She asks herself. She sighs again and looks up. "How's the book?"

I shrugged and went on reading. I admit, it's hard to ignore Max's beautiful face and body. I heard Max sigh again. I pick up my donut and bit. I felt a nudge on my foot. I look up from my book.

"What?" I ask Max. Crumbs flew out of my mouth. She moves her head to her left and raises her eyebrows. I took a peek to my right.

_Lissa_.

I purposely threw my book on the ground. I went down to pick it up. Max's head popped next to me.

Max is breathing hard. "After you pick up your book, you will grab my hand and let me eat your donut."

"You already ate yours." I'm not good at this.

Max rolled her eyes. "Just do it."

I pick up my book and sat on my seat again. I grabbed Max's hand and picked up my donut and offered it to her.

She smiles at me and bites on my donut. I twine my fingers with her; I take my napkin and wipe Max's mouth. I lean in closer to whisper on her ear.

"What next?"

She whispers back. "We leave this cafe and take a walk on the park."

I nod. I stand up and let go of Max's hand. I went behind her and pull her chair. She stands up and grabs my book. She hands it to me and we leave the cafe, holding hands.

I squeeze her hand. She squeezes back. I put my arm around her shoulders; she didn't mind. She snuggles close that I smell her lavender perfume.

"Is she gone?" I ask her softly.

"Let's see." She takes out her iPhone and turn it backwards.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a picture of the two of us!" I faced the camera and she clicks the button. She smiles and I don't.

I look at the picture; not bad. She zooms in on the picture. I saw a streak of red behind us. _She's still there_.

Max shakes her head. "She's not going to stop, is she?"

I shake my head no. "Let's go, boyfriend."

"Where?"

"To the park!" She twines her fingers and we run to the park.

"Slow down!"

She hisses on my ear. "We have to get rid of her!"

"What are we going to do?"

Her face brights up, as if she just thought of an idea. She grins. Yep, she did.

"What? What?"

"You will kiss me." She grins evilly.

"What? Hell no!"_ Hell yes!_

"You want her gone for today?" I nod. "Then just kiss me. That's all. It will be over in three seconds anyway," I nod. "Once you hear a rustle anywhere near us and footsteps fading away, you'll pull away." I nod again.

I grasp her shoulders and back her up to a tree. I lean down and Max closes her eyes. I brush my lips with hers. I close my eyes. I kiss her again.

_Come on! This is getting awkward! Even for me!_

_One. . . Two. . . Three. . . Four. . . This is more than three seconds! Five. . . Six. . . Seven. . . Eight. . . It's almost ten seconds!_

I tilted my head; my hands cup her cheeks. Max is kissing back. That's when I heard the footsteps fading away. And the rustle.

I quickly pull away. We were both breathing hard. I glance at Max. "She's gone."

Max nods and pulls out a small notebook. "What's that?" I point at the notebook.

"A notebook. I'm tallying the number of times you kissed me. Right now, two."

"Two?"

Max sighs. "Fine. One."

I nod and wipe my mouth. "Why are you wiping your mouth?" Max asks me.

I look at her. "You taste like chocolate."

She shakes her head. "And that's bad?"

I continue to look at her. "I _love_ chocolate." I emphasizes the word "love."

"And?"

I shake my head in disbelief. "You are clearly not getting it." I ruffle my head, even though it's already messy-looking.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Just tell me."

"Magic word."

"What?"

"Tell me the magic word."

"Please?" Max blurts out. She bites her lower lip.

"I love chocolate. And you taste like chocolate."

Max scrunches up her face. Clearly she's confused.

I half-smirk. "I want to kiss you again," Max's jaw drops. "You OK?"

Max clears her throat. "Let's go." She walks back to the cafe.

"We are going where?" I follow her.

"You are taking me home."

"OK."

* * *

"Where do you live?" I strap on my seatbelt. I turn on the engine and leave the parking lot.

"1575 Hermosa Avenue."

"You live near Hermosa Beach."

"No shit, Sherlock." Her sarcasm is acting up again.

Ten minutes later, we arrive in front of her house. She straps off her seatbelt but didn't move to get off.

"See you later." I tell her.

She turns to me. "I want you to come in."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

_Wow, she's stubborn_. I nod. I'm such a talker, aren't I?

As soon as Max opens the front door, a girl pops out and bumps into her.

"Ow!" The stranger shouts.

"Damn it!" Max yells. "Ella! I think your front teeth made an impression on my forehead."

"I'm sorry! I'm in a hurry!" Ella rushes past Max and into a red Corolla.

"Where are you going?" Max asks.

"To a party! Some girl I met this morning!"

"Remember curfew!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" And Ella drives away.

"I'm guessing that's your sister," I say to Max. Max goes inside and I follow her. We go up the stairs.

"Yeah. She's a pain sometimes. I'll show you my room." Max opens up her door.

Her room isn't half bad. Light grey with black flowers wallpaper. No posters. An electric guitar and acoustic guitar on their respective stands. No pictures of any celebrities or past boyfriends. A twin-sized bed. Firm mattress. Navy blue sheets and comforter. A bookshelf full of books. I recognize the ones by Stephenie Meyer. There's also an iHome on her nightstand beside her bed.

"This is your room?" I say.

"What? Is it that bad?" She crosses her arms.

"No. You strike me as someone who own a lot of posters."

"Well, I don't own posters. Ella has a room full of those."

I collapse on her mattress and crossed my arms behind my head. "Not bad. . ." I close my eyes.

I felt Max collapse beside me. "I'm getting hungry. . ." Max whispers.

"Is your mom home?" I ask.

"She'll be home in three minutes. Why?"

I shake my head. I open my eyes to see Max looking down at me. "What?"

"Nothing," I heard the front door open. "She's home!"

Max stands up suddenly. Her mom enters her room. I sit up.

Max's mom looks nothing like her. Except for the eyes. They both have the same warm big brown eyes.

"Max, who is the guy sitting on your bed?" Max's mom asks her.

"Well, he's my boyfriend." Max scratches her head.

"You have a new one? Why haven't I met him?"

"We've been dating for almost a week. I was going to let you meet him tonight at dinner."

Something come over me. "I'm staying for dinner?" I ask Max.

"Yes, you are," She grabs my hand. "Mom, this is Fang. Fang, this is my mom, Dr. Martinez." I shake Dr. M's hand.

Dr. M is nodding her head. "He's handsome. And tall. And wears dark clothes. Are you emo?"

I half-smirk. "No."

"Aah. Well, you are staying for dinner and be prepared." Dr. M leaves Max's room.

"Be prepared for what?" I turn to Max.

Max grins. "She interrogates every single boyfriend I have ever had." She also leaves her room.

I follow her. "Will it be painful?"

"Just. . . A lot." She continue to grin.

"Physical or emotional?"

"Both." Her eyes are twinkling.

"Oh, damn."

* * *

**A/N: I know I said I'll update July 6. But, guys, my family are moving. So we currently have a LOT of work to do. Like boxing things up. It's a LOT of work. Don't hate me.**

**Fang: RnR?**

**Iggy: I know who you should hate! Fang!**

**Me: Oh, and I can't update today on Once Upon A Glance. That would be tomorrow. On Forbidden, that would be on Friday. Please don't hate me!**


	3. Day 7: July 8, 2010

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Day 7: July 8, 2010

Max POV

OK, the interrogation last night was not what I expected.

Usually when Mom interrogates a boyfriend of mine, they end up bursting to tears and crying out for their mommy. I always end up breaking up with them. Besides, who wants a crybaby for a boyfriend?

But Fang's interrogation was pretty unusual.

After dinner (Mom made pot roast with gravy) last night, Fang went back to his car to get my book. Then, we went up to my room.

We started a conversation.

He lied down on my bed and continued reading the book. I grabbed my iPad, lied down in the oppposite way he did, and also read the book I was reading. It's called Kiss Me, Kill Me by Laurie Henderson. It's an interesting book since the main character, Scarlett, ends up being a suspect for killing the guy she, first and last, kissed. She didn't really do it.

I glanced at Fang. It's hard to ignore his _exterior._

His hair is really dark and it's really messy. He has bangs and he constantly ruffles his hair. I think it's a mannerism of his. His hair isn't that long; it stops at the very bottom of his earlobe. He also has dark eyes. When you look at a distance, his eyes are, I think, black. Then when you lean closer, they're actually dark brown. He has unusually long lashes. Angular cheekbones, straight nose and a pair of normal lips that never smile ties it all together. Oh, and he's really tall. Over six feet.

All in all, he's everything my dream guy would be. Tall, dark and handsome. I have always been a sucker for dark-haired guys.

Downside, he doesn't talk much. It's a good trait, though. That way, I won't get to hear guys whine about their lives.

Fang also blends in easily. He doesn't stand out. If that day isn't windy. Because if it is, a lot of girls will see his face and then they will start swooning and sighing and crowd around him. He hates it.

Speaking of hate, he also hates needles and cages. I don't know why. He said it's some childhood tragedy or something.

Fang noticed that I was staring at him for almost ten minutes now. He rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just studying you." I sat up and brought up my knees.

"It's getting uncomfortable, you know." He licked his finger and turned a page.

My door opened and Mom came in. She sat on my chair-that-is-so-soft-and-Ella-wants-it-so-bad. She clapped her hands. I jumped and faced at her. Fang didn't look up from his book. (Technically, it's my book. I lent it to him.)

"So, Fang," Mom started. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Fang answered without looking up.

"Do you have a part-time job?"

Fang nodded. He flipped the next page.

"What is it?"

"I'm a cashier in a shop that sells surfboards."

Mom nodded. "Oh. What college are you attending this fall?"

"Princeton."

Mom rose her eyebrows in shock. I just shook my head. "What degree are you getting?"

"IT."

"IT?"

"Information Technology."

"Ah. Computer stuff?"

Fang nodded.

Mom cleared her throat. "What's your GPA?"

"4.0."

"You graduated with a 4.0 GPA?" I asked Fang. He just nodded. "Wow."

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

Fang shrugged. He flipped the next page. "I lost count during eighth grade."

Mom gaped at me. Then she asked THE question.

"Are you a virgin?"

I stared at Fang.

_Is he? Is he? IS HE?_

He shook his head.

My jaw dropped and I forgot to breathe.

Mom shot up from my chair.

"What?" Mom shouted.

Finally, Fang looked up from my book. "I thought you asked 'Do you have bird genes?'. That's why I shook my head."

Mom sighed loudly. I remembered to breathe.

Mom asked Fang again. "Are you a virgin?"

Fang cocked an eyebrow. "Whatever suits you." He went back to reading my book.

I glanced at Mom. She was mumbling as she left my room. I heard her say over and over again, "He's a virgin. He's a virgin. He's a virgin."

As soon as Mom left my room, I burst out laughing.

Fang stared at me. "What?"

"Really? 'Do you have bird genes?' That's not even close to the real question!"

Fang shrugged. I turned serious. "Are you really a virgin?"

"What do you think?"

When Fang left my house yesterday, his question haunted me.

I had nightmares.

I don't know if he's a virgin or not!

One of the things I hate about him.

His answers, sometimes, are cryptic.

Like this one.

* * *

OK. Today. July 8, 2010.

I'm currently working my shift in my part-time job. I'm a waitress in this cafe I used to go when I was in highschool, Effervescence. They make a hell of a cheesecake. My boss pays me the right amount and, get this, they give away a _whole _cheesecake to the one who they think did their best everyday.

I'm crossing my fingers. I'm craving that cheesecake right now.

I fix my ponytail; a customer calls for me.

"Hi. What can I get you?" I take out my small notepad and clicked my pen.

"A cup of cappuccino and a slice of pecan pie."

I scribble it down. "Is that it?"

"Yes." The customer hands me the menu. I smile at him. He blushes.

I hand the order to J.J., also an employee in this cafe. She's been like a best friend to me.

She looks at the order. "Cappuccino? Hm. Pecan pie. He's right on time. A new one's coming out."

I roll my eyes. "Just bring it."

Two minutes later, J.J. hands me the order and I bring it to my customer.

"Here you go. Enjoy!" I smile at him again. He blushes and hides his face. I just smirk.

I glance at the clock. Five more minutes and my shift is over. I went to the back room and removed my apron. I sit down on one of the plush loveseats. I crane my neck and rested my head on my arm.

The bells attached in the door rang. I knew a customer entered.

"J.J.! Can you get that for me?" I yell to J.J.

"Sure thing!" J.J. yells back.

I close my eyes. J.J. came barging in.

"Max! Can you bring the order to my customer? I really have to _pee_!"

I shake my head and sighed. "Fine. Table number?"

"Five!" J.J. runs to the bathroom. That girl has the bladder of a squirrel.

I leave the back room and put on my apron again. The order is already out. _Yeah, I'll just have to bring it then_.

I pick up the tray and walked to table five.

"Here's your order. Anything else-"

"Max?"

"Fang?"

"What are you doing here?" Fang asks me with wide eyes.

"I work here! What are _you_ doing here?"

"I wanted to try the cheesecake."

I cock a brow. "Is that all?"

Fang crooked a finger. I lean down. "Lissa's stalking me. I have to get rid of her."

I roll my eyes. "Don't worry. My shift's over, anyway." I turn around.

Fang grab my wrist. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For interrupting your sleep."

"How did you-"

"July 4? Remember?"

"Oh. Right. Be right back."

I remove my apron and toss it on the loveseat. "J.J.!" I call out. "My shift's over! It's your turn!"

J.J. comes out of the bathroom. "Where are you going now?"

"I kinda have a date." I nibble my lower lip.

"You what?" J.J. rushes in front of me. "Where? When? Who?"

"Here. Today. With your customer."

J.J. scrunches her face. "My customer? You mean that hot guy with the Robert Pattinson dark hair?"

"His hair is not like Robert Pattinson's!"

"It is too! Wait. You have a date with him? Now?" I nodded. "Now _now_? Are you kidding me?" I shake my head. "Wow, you work fast. I was going to ask him is he's free tonight."

I glare at her. "He's my boyfriend."

Her eyes bulged out of their sockets. "WHAT? You've been going out with him this whole time? You didn't tell me? How can you not tell me?"

I shrug. "We've only been dating for a week! Besides, I was going to tell you."

She holds up the hand. "When? Like, ten years from now?"

I shake my head at her. "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Be sure to tell me what happens" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"You're a dirty, dirty-minded girl."

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to update as soon as I can. Besides, I can't update every three days on this story. That would suck.**

**Fang: RnR?**

**Iggy: This watermelon is so good!**


	4. Day 12: July 13, 2010

**A/N: My brain is clearly not working right. Why do I keep thinking about dark-haired guys? I'm supposed to be thinking about ensaymadas, not dark-haired guys! Stupid Fired Up! movie! It's all your fault, Nicholas D' Agosto! Even though you're already 30 years old!**

* * *

**Day 12: July 13, 2010**

**Fang POV**

Woo.

This pretend relationship is getting _way _interesting and _way_ awkward.

Since my last encounter with Max, I learned more about her.

She works at this cafe called Effervescence and I've heard that they make the best cheescake in the whole world. And she's a waitress. Her uniform consists of a black two-pocket waist apron, a navy-blue polo shirt and a white mid-thigh ruffle skirt. It totally shows off her curves. Especially the skirt. It shows off her long tan legs. _Damn._

Before that, I never knew what her part-time job was. Now I know. I should go there more often. Also, I didn't plan to go to that cafe. It was an accident.

I was walking around the beach when I felt like I was being followed. Not to make it obvious, I took out my iPhone and pretended to picture myself. I zoomed in on the picture and I saw Lissa's familiar fiery red hair behind a newspaper.

_Oh, damn._

I stopped walking and looked around. I noticed that five girls were staring at me. Two blonds and three brunettes. If Iggy were here, he would have grabbed me by now and dragged me to those girls and try to flirt with them.

I stared right back at them and they giggled and hid their faces with their hair. The blond with the curly hair waved her fingers at me. I turned around and continued walking. I looked sideways and saw that the blond girl stood up and started following.

Dude, I was freaking out.

I quickened my pace and frantically looked for some place to hide. I saw Effervescence cafe because at first I thought no one would come in here because of it's plain decorations. I looked back. The blond was already lost, looking for me. I couldn't find Lissa but I know she's out there. She just couldn't see me with this crowd.

I opened the door and a bell rang. I looked up. A bell was attached to the door.

A girl with long straight black hair greeted me and smiled. She helped onto a seat while she handed me the menu.

I picked a slice of cheesecake and a cup of black coffee. She smiled again and went out back.

I rubbed my forehead and waited for my order. My head started to throbbed when my order arrived.

"Here's your order. Anything else-" said by a very familiar voice.

I looked up with wide eyes. "Max?"

"Fang?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as my mind began to race.

"I work here! What are _you_ doing here?"

"I wanted to try the cheesecake." _Lie._

She rested the tray on her waist. "Is that all?"

I sighed mentally. I crooked a finger and she leaned closer. I whispered to her ear, "Lissa's stalking me. I have to get rid of her." _Kinda true._

"Don't worry. My shift's over, anyway."

She turned around to go back, but I grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For interrupting your sleep."

"How did you-"

"July 4? Remember?"

"Oh. Right. Be right back."

Three minutes later, Max came out in her jeans (She should have worn that skirt) and sling bag.

I stood up and wrapped my arm around her waist.

She clenched her jaw and glared at me. I leaned down and whispered to her ear again. "I lied."

"About what?" She whispered back.

"Two girls are following me."

She rose her eyebrows. "Two? Wow. Are you some kind of a magnet or something?"

I rolled my eyes. I felt Max tensed. "What?"

Instead of answering, she just pulled down the collar of my shirt and planted her lips on mine. I pulled her closer to me and I found myself kissing her back. My free fingers twined through her hair.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

Outside of our intimate bubble, I managed to hear a bell.

My eyes flew open and I pulled back from her. She quickly dropped her arms away from me and we stared at each other. Max blushed red.

I turned to the door. Out in the distance, I saw the familiar red hair running away from here. Meanwhile, the other blond girl who was following me stood outside the door with a shocked face.

Max tugged my sleeve. "Is that her?"

I faintly nodded. The blond girl scurried away from the door when we left. Max was tightly clutching my hand. She glared at the girl.

_Whoa. Jealous much?_

Max breathed loudly. "Well, since that kiss lasted more than a minute, I'm going to count that as 15 kisses."

I stopped on my tracks. Max stopped too. "15?" She nodded. "7."

Max shook her head. "12."

"9?"

"How about 10? Does that sound good?" I shrugged. "Fine. Ten kisses then."

We started walking again.

"Ten? That's outrageous!" I mumbled too softly so that Max wouldn't hear it.

I glanced at her. _Thank God, she didn't._

* * *

That happened five days ago.

Max and I have been "dating" for almost two weeks. Or so that's what I think.

What's happening to my day as of now?

Well, I've been standing in this counter for almost two hours waiting for some costumers. Why did I even pick this part-time job?

Oh, wait. Because Iggy said it's the perfect place to get girls. Yeah, right.

I ruffle my hair for the fifteenth time. I leave the counter and took a cloth. I grab the surf wax and I began waxing the boards.

I heard the door open.

"Yo, Fang. You have some customers."

I didn't turn around. I already know who it is, anyway. "How many?"

"One. And a hottie." I roll my eyes.

I give the wax and cloth to Sam. "Your turn."

"Dude! It's hot out. Like a gazillion degrees. Get rid off that long-sleeved shirt."

Again, I roll my eyes. But I did remove the shirt.

Before I leave, I say to Sam. "Wax every board. _Every_ board."

Sam pouts and sulks.

I take my board and leave the shop. The sun is blinding me, so I squint my eyes to look for my customer.

I smack my forehead. _Do I even know what she looks like? _I go back to the shop just to see Sam lounging on the couch reading Maxim magazine. I throw it away.

"Describe the girl."

Sam glares daggers at me. I ignore his eyes. "She's sitting behind the black and white striped umbrella. If you can't find it, she has the same board as yours, but with loopy loops and it's light gray."

I leave him reading that stupid magazine.

Again, I squint at the crowd. I saw the black and white striped umbrella. I fix the board on my arm and walk towards the girl.

I stop when I'm directly behind it. I nudge the umbrella with my right foot.

A girl wearing navy blue bikini stand up and grab her board.

"It's about time you're here. Why would you-" The girl turns around and screams.

I just shake my head. I massage my temple because it's starting to throb again. Why does it always have to be this way with Max?

Max points her finger at me. "You. . . You. . . You're the surf instructor?"

I nod. Yeah. Forgot to tell you. I'm also the surf instructor.

"I thought you're a cashier."

"I am."

"Why didn't you tell me you're the surf instructor?"

"You didn't ask."

Max grabs my shoulders and shakes them. "You stupid drop-dead gorgeous idiot!" _Did I hear her right?_

I turn to Ella. "Did she just call me 'drop-dead gorgeous'?"

Ella shrugs and grins. "I believe she did."

"I did not call him that!" Max shouts. But she's clearly lying. Her face is totally red.

I remove Max's hands on my shoulders. "Whatever. I'm here to instruct a girl how to surf. Who will I teach?"

Ella leaves and runs away. So that leaves Max. "I'm guessing it's you."

She doesn't answer me but just nods.

"First step. Have the right equipment."

"Like?"

"A wetsuit. A board. And a leash, so you won't lose your board when you wipe out."

"OK. I have two out of three. Let's start." She claps her hand.

"Fine. You have to practice-"

"Listen, Fang. I don't do practices. Let's go with the real thing."

"OK. Let's go."

* * *

Believe it or not, she's a great surfer. No, not really.

She was getting ready to give up after she first wiped out.

"THIS IS SO STUPID! WHY DID I EVEN AGREE TO THIS?"

I found myself smirking. "Why did you?"

Max slumps her shoulders. "I don't know. . . I was bored, OK? Anyway, I'm done with this."

She removes her leash and shakes out her wet hair. She stands up and carries her board.

I follow her to her car. She opens the trunk and pulls out a towel. She hands me one. I dry up my hair and whole body. I swing the towel around my shoulders. She avoids my eyes and continue drying up her hair.

"Do you really want to know how to surf?" I ask her.

She stops. "Why would you ask that?"

I shrug.

"Well, I live in Los Angeles. And I don't know how to surf. I live near Hermosa Beach! Isn't that contradictory?" She throws her towel inside the trunk. She grabs the towel around my shoulders and throws it in too.

"I'll teach you."

"You what?"

"Why not? I'm not that busy."

"No charge?"

I half-smiled. "You're already paying it."

Max nods. "OK. But not during weekdays, like today. Weekends. My house. Got it?"

I nod. "Now I need a favor."

"What?"

"I need a ride home."

* * *

**A/N: RnR?**


	5. Day 16: July 17, 2010

**A/N: Let me tell you a secret. I don't get my inspirations right away. My inspirations come after I watch some romantic comedy anime. They usually come, but when I watch anime, I tend to continue to watch more anime and not type the chapter. Heh! ;) Don't tell anyone, 'kay?**

**

* * *

**

Day 16: July 17, 2010

Max POV

Today, Fang called my phone at six in the morning to tell me to come over at his house in three hours.

Who calls a girl at six in the morning to tell her to come over!

Nobody calls me at such an early hour! This is summer! I can sleep at any time and wake up at any time I want!

So after he hung up, I slept again. Just when I woke up did I realize that it was already noon.

"Holy shit!" I yell and rip the blankets off of me.

As I put on my jeans and brush my teeth, I keep thinking about the day I decided to learn how to surf.

I was arguing with Ella that day because she asked why I decided to learn how to surf. I kept telling her I was bored but she wasn't buying it. And she's always right.

When I heard the footsteps of the surf insrtuctor, I stood up, grabbed my board and said, "It's about time you're here. Why would you-" I stopped and screamed.

"You. . . You. . . You're the surf instructor?" I pointed to Fang.

Fang nodded his head and looked away.

"I thought you're a cashier."

"I am."

"Why didn't you tell me you're the surf instructor?"

"You didn't ask."

I grabbed his tanned shoulders and shook him. "You stupid drop-dead gorgeous idiot!" _Oops._

Yeah. That was my biggest mistake ever. Look, I just blurted that out. I didn't mean it. Oh, fine. He _is_ drop-dead gorgeous. And has nice pecs. Eight of them! They were everywhere I turn my head that day.

* * *

"Hey," Fang says as he opens the front door for me. He waves for me to come in. I step in the house; I suddenly feel like I'm inside a fairytale.

Why?

Well, when I parked my car in the curb and got out of my car, what greeted me is this ten-foot fancy steel gate. So I walked towards it and rang the doorbell right beside it.

A voice speaker asked who I was.

"Max."

"And the reason of your coming?"

"Because Fang told me to. Why are you even asking this?"

"Fang? Who's Fang?"

Nobody knows Fang here? Maybe I came to the wrong house. "Oh. Nick. Nick told me to come over."

"Master Nicholas asked you to? You can come in."

I heard popped and I guessed the gate is already open. I pushed it open and again, I was struck in awe. Because standing right in front of me is this statue of an angel holding a jar that was spilling out water. Basically, a fancy fountain.

"Fang is this rich?" I asked to no one in particular.

I walked around the fountain and saw the front door. Finally!

Now, what I'm about to tell you might be nauseous and gut-wrenching. To me, anyway. Most of you will either a) widen their eyes, b) drool over the exquisite luxury, or c) faint.

What greeted me is the biggest and probably the grandest stairs I have ever seen. And when I look up, I saw the bright and twinkling chandelier. I turn my head to the left; all I see are pictures of Fang (adult and young) and pictures of a girl with cappucino-colored skin. I look closer because it interested me.

I tug on Fang's sleeve. "Who is this?" I point on the picture where the girl is wearing a gold ball gown.

"That's my adoptive sister."

"You have a sister?"

Fang nods. "More or less."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She can be a little. . . annoying and. . . talkative. You'll see."

I turn to my right and I see the front seating room. I walked closer and sneak a peek inside. Just as I expected. More sofas and loveseats and coffee tables. I walk back to Fang.

"You know I'm going to ask you this. Why did you call me at six in the morning to tell me to come over at your house?"

Fang shrugs. "I was bored. I didn't think you'd still be asleep."

I roll my eyes. "Everyone is still asleep at six in the morning! It's summer, for crying out loud!" I shout the last part and my sentence echoes.

Wooo. This house has such a high ceilings. And wide glass windows.

I immediately clamp my mouth shut. "Shit." I mumble angrily.

I see Fang smirk. I glare at him. "Exactly what am I doing here?"

"To see my room. C'mon." Fang leads me up the stairs. I took my time following him.

The spell still hasn't faded; my hands went all over the smooth, velvet-covered wooden railings.

"Max. Coming?" Fang says from above me. I nod and smile. After feeling the railings, I run up the stairs to keep up with Fang. He's already waiting for me when I reach the top of the stairs.

"How many stories does this house have?"

Fang shrugs. "Four?"

"Four? Four! Don't show me the attic, please."

"I won't. Just my room. And my music room."

I sigh deeply. "Good. Where's your room?"

"This way." We turn left and on to the first hallway. Fang opens the third door and flips the light.

The first thing I see is the glossy black organ in the middle of the room, where a black laptop rests on top of it. My eyes widen and my mouth dropped.

Fang pushes up my chin. "So?"

I couldn't answer him. I glance to the right; I see a number of electric and acoustic guitars, bass guitars, a drum set, lots of amplifiers and a keyboard.

"Your bedroom and music room is in one room, right?" Fang nods. "This is the bedroom I have always wanted. . ."

Fang glances at me. My eyes roam around the room. Not only are there musical instruments in the room, there's also the king-sized bed with black bedsheets and a silver reading lamp right beside the bed.

His room has dark grey paint color. There are no posters or pictures of anyone. NONE. There's also a bookshelf three-quarters filled. Oh, and he doesn't have a TV. There are no mirrors, dressers or desks.

"So?" Fang asks me again.

"Removing the musical instruments, your room is too plain."

"Hmm. I knew you would say that."

"Where do you put all your clothes?"

Fang just opens the door on the other side of the room. He switches the light and points inside.

"This is your closet? This is almost the size of my room." And I also see that all of his clothes are dark. No bright and lively colors. Except for some white t-shirts. That's it.

I leave his closet and walk around his room. I stop and look out the window. I saw the horizon and the garden below. Fang stands next to me.

"You're rich."

"Yeah."

"You're rich and you have the money to buy anything you want."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you?"

"It's ridiculous."

"To spend? To buy lavish things? That's ridiculous?"

"Around the world, many people are starving. And I just spend my money on useless things. That's ridiculous."

"I know that. But, isn't it always nice to buy some things, you know, once in a while?"

"Why do you think my room is too plain?"

I look at him straight in the eyes. "You hate being rich."

"My parents boast about being rich. I'm always embarrassed by that."

"I know rich people don't have normal lives."

"During first grade, I met Iggy and became normal for the very first time in my life."

"Is he rich like you?" Fang nods.

"But, like me, he hates being rich."

"Why is that?"

"Why waste $500,000 on a birthday party when millions of people around the world are dying in starvation?" He counters.

I rest my palm on the glass. I grin. "I don't have an answer for that. Middle-class people like me can never understand rich people like you."

There's a sudden silence. But it broke when my stomach growled.

"Oops."

Fang chuckles. "Do you wanna have lunch?"

I nod. "But I'm not going down again. I'd rather stay here."

"I'll call for the maids then." Fang leaves to call for the maid. I study his room once again.

Even though his room is plain, it certainly describes him. It's silent and simple, like him. I sit on the edge of his bed and take out my iPad. I begin to read Sleeping Freshmen Never Lie by David Lubar. This book is about a guy named Scott who's going to a freshman in highschool. He starts a journal filled with tips and advices on how to endure highschool for his new sibling. Really funny too.

I hear the door open. "The lunch is coming up in thirty minutes."

Fang sprawls on his belly beside me. "You brought your iPad."

"Yeah. I get bored easily." I click on the next page.

"Did you buy it?"

"No. My mom gave it to me for my birthday present."

"When's your birthday?"

"February 23."

Fang laughs. "What?" I ask him.

"You're four months older than me."

"When's your birthday?" I repeated to him.

"June 24."

I grin back at him. "What d'you get for you birthday?"

"Nothing special."

I drop my iPad. "Aw, come on. At least tell me."

Fang shakes his head. "Two first-class round-trip plane tickets to Paris."

"Paris? Seriously? I've always wanted to go there!" I grab his face. "That is so awesome! Did you already use it?"

Fang shakes his head no. "Why not?"

"My parents gave them to me for the two of us."

I scrunch my face, confused. "Me and Lissa."

"But, you said you and Lissa broke up."

"We did. They didn't know."

"You didn't tell them?" He shakes his head. "Why not?"

Fang shrugs. "I didn't think it was that important."

"They're not a part of your personal issues?"

"No. And they're banned in that area."

I giggle. My stomach growls again. "The lunch's coming. Tell your stomach to wait." I roll my eyes.

Someone knocks on the door and opens it.

Five maids wearing the typical maid uniform (i.e. black dress, white apron, and lace headband) pushing carts of food enter the room. Fang just stares at them without interest. One of the maids, a brunette, bats her lashes at Fang. Fang doesn't notice. I bite my lower lip down to keep from laughing.

"What's funny?" Fang asks me.

I shake my head. Three of the maids take out a foldable table and unfold it. The other two maids lay out the food.

The mouth-watering scent punches me straight in the face. My mouth starts watering.

It's Fang's turn to smirk. "What's funny?"

He shakes his head. The maids ended their work with a curtsy. The brunette who batted her lashes at Fang glares at me as she leaves the room.

My eyebrows shoot up. _Really?_

Fang picks up a plate and eats. "Are you going to eat?"

"No duh, Fang," I pick up a drumstick and bite down. "Don't you notice how girls act around you?"

Fang shakes his head and scoops some mashed potatoes. "How can you not notice them?"

"I notice them. It irritates me."

"You know, all of them are really pretty. Why don't you date them?"

The chicken he was nibbling on fell. "I'm still dating you."

"Yeah, but it's pretend. Remember?"

Fang snorts and eats his chicken. "They irritate me."

I place my empty plate back on the table. I raise my knees up to my chest and rest my chin on them. I stare at Fang while he eats. "Here I thought you wouldn't date them because they're your maids."

Fang spits out his chicken. "Girls like them irritate me. Why do you think I broke up with Lissa?"

"I really don't know." I grab the hot-fudge sundae. I lick the spoon.

"After you finish with that, go home."

"Why?"

"And pack three-days worth of clothes."

Again, I ask, "Why?"

"I'll pick you up in the morning."

"Where are we going?"

"To Paris. Where else?"

* * *

**A/N: Notice that the date is wrong. I was going to change with today's date, but I got lazy. RnR?**


	6. Day 19: July 20, 2010

**A/N: What was I going to say again? **

**Fang: That Iggy should really use a deodorant?**

**Iggy: That Fang is the biggest emotionless, speech-less emo jerk in the whole wide world?**

**Me: Shit! WHAT WAS IT?**

**

* * *

**

**Day 19: July 20, 2010**

**Fang POV**

Why did I say that? WHY?

Now I'm gonna be stuck with Max for three days in Paris.

But in the bright side, we get to act in our normal attitudes since Lissa wouldn't be there stalking me. For the first time in two months, I felt free.

Free to do anything!

"Fang! Let's go to the Lourve and make funny faces while you take a picture with me and Mona Lisa!"

Or not.

Well, since today is our last day at Paris, we might as well enjoy every last bit of it.

During Day 1, all Max could talk about was the plane trip.

How everything was so expensive she sweared all her part-time job money was not enough to pay even her plane seat.

Wow. ..

OK, I now present you my Day 1 in Paris report.

**Day 1**

"I forgot. How are we going to get to the hotel?" Max asked me when we landed at the airport.

"A rental car."

"Are you serious? Where did you get a rental car?" Max extended the handle of her suit case.

I shrugged. "I didn't. My parents did."

"Still! Wait. What hotel are we staying at?"

"Who knows. . ."

Max slapped my arm. "You should've known! God. Why didn't you ask your parents?"

"Because I didn't know I'll be using those tickets!"

Max just shook her head and sighed. "You're really stupid. . . When's the rental car gonna be here?"

"Max," Max looked up. "We have to go to the rental car place."

"Oh. Right. How far is it?"

"Right around the corner."

Max punched the air. "Yes! C'mon, let's go!"

And so, Max dragged me to the rental car place and when I said my name to the sleepy, do-nothing employee behind the desk, he suddenly perked up and his French accent became deeper than ever.

I have to refer to Max for a translation. I asked her why she knows how to speak French. Max stroke as someone who learned how to speak Spanish, and not French.

She was like, "My mom's Hispanic. She taught me how to speak Spanish since I was a kid. Besides, French is a pretty interesting language."

"He says we can take any car we want. Your parents already paid for it."

Of course they did. "So, what do you wanna use?"

Max's eyes widened. "Me? I'm gonna pick what car we're going to use? This is awesome!" She turned to the employee and started speaking French.

Even though I have no idea what they were talking about, just looking at Max's lips form French words turned me on. No, really.

She turned around, holding the car keys.

"What car did you pick?"

Max's eyes were all sparkly. "You'll see outside."

* * *

"A black Porsche coupe?"

"Awesome, isn't it?" Max was jiggling the car keys in excitement. She took something from her back pocket. "Oh, the employee said you should take this."

She handed me a white envelope. "What is it?"

"How should I know? It's yours, not mine. Can I open the car now?"

"Yeah, yeah." I glanced the envelope, before placing it in my jacket pocket. I went to the back of the car and placed our suit cases.

I saw Max standing outside the passenger door. "I'm gonna drive this thing!" She opened the door the exact time I did. "Oh. I forgot. I'm on the wrong seat."

"Even if you're on the right seat, you don't have a license." I strapped on my seatbelt and took out the envelope.

"What's inside?" I ripped the envelope open; a driver's license fell. I picked it up. "A license? You have a driver's license? Since when did you get it?"

I repeated Max's reply a while ago. "How should I know? This is my first time in France."

"What? That's ridi- Oh. Your parents."

I nodded. I held out my hand at Max. Max hesitated to give me the keys, but she did dramatically. I started the car and off we go to the hotel.

Three minutes later, we arrived at the hotel.

"Let me guess. Your parents." Max said as soon as we got off the car. I handed the keys to the valet. I have to punch him lightly on the shoulder because he was gawking at the car.

"Yeah."

"Do you think it's a four-star hotel?"

I shrugged. "Probably."

I pulled my suit case and Max was following behind me. I went to the Frenchwoman to check in.

I forgot I don't know how to speak or even understand French. I pulled Max from behind me.

"_Bonjour!_" said the Frenchwoman a little too happily. I glanced nervously at Max. Max just patted my shoulder.

"_Comment puis-je vous aider, monsieur et madame?_"

"Can you check us in?" Max asked in the same French accent. _God, her accent is turning me on._

The French lady smiled at Max and asked something to Max. Max turned to me, her eyebrows lifted.

"What?"

"I forgot you can't understand French. She asks your name."

"You say it."

"It's not my name! She's asking you!"

I sighed and answered the lady. "Nicholas Montgomery."

Like the rental car guy, she was startled. Her accent also became deeper. She handed me the room key and winked. _What was that for_?

"_Bon séjour, monsieur beau!_"

Max chuckled beside me. "What did she say?"

"She called you handsome, upid-stay." Max's right arm wrapped around me.

_OK. . ._

_

* * *

_

Max fainted when she saw the room. Well, not exactly. She almost did.

I assumed our room was going to have two separate beds. Not one queen-sized bed.

_Really, Mom? Really?_

Max was getting jittery just looking at it.

I decided to tease her.

"I'm getting the bed. You take the floor." I nudged her with my elbow.

She flinched. "ARE YOU EFFIN' KIDDING ME? HERE I THOUGHT OUR ROOM WAS GOING TO HAVE TWO SEPARATE BEDS! WHAT WERE YOUR PARENTS THINKING?" Max practically yelled at my ear.

I rubbed my bruised ear. "I was kidding."

"How can you joke? There's only one bed in this freakin' room!" Max flung her hands in the air.

"I'm guessing I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

"Heck yeah, buddy! I'll have to call room service for more pillows and blankets." Max collapsed on the bed.

"This is nice. . . This is a nice time. . ." Max mumbled.

"I'm gonna shower." I unzipped my suit case and took some spare clothes. "Back in five minutes."

"Yeah, yeah. . ." Max's eyes closed and she drifted to a nap.

Five minutes later, I left the bathroom, drying my hair. My gray v-neck shirt slung over my neck.

"WTF?" Max yelled.

I jumped. "What?"

"WILL YOU PLEASE WEAR YOUR SHIRT THE RIGHT WAY IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE?"

I glanced at Max. She was covering her whole face. I shrugged and put on my shirt. "There? Satisfied?"

"As soon as it's covering your whole upper body!"

"It is," I strode in front of her and pulled her hands away from her face. "Look."

Her eyes scanned me up and down. "OK. . ."

I tossed the towel on the spare coffee table. "What's on the agenda?"

Max tapped her chin. "We could go to some tourist sites. I was gonna have you as my tour guide, but since you confessed that it's your first time here at France. . ." Max shrugged. "Oh, well." Max opened her suit case and pulled out her sling bag.

"Where are we going?"

"Tourist sites. Duh, Fang. Bring some money too. We might get hungry on the way."

"But-"

"The lady handed me another envelope. She said your parents gave you three credit cards for your," Max made some air quotation marks. "convenience. Can we go now? Before some of the sites are full of persistent French people?"

I grabbed the envelope she handed me and I also grabbed my camera.

"Yeah."

"Ooh! Can we not go to the Lourve today?"

"Why?" I opened the door for Max; Max got out. I closed the door behind me.

"Because, I want to see ML on the last day. It would be, like, _epic_." She emphasized the last word.

"Who's ML?"

"Wow, you're so upid-stay. ML? Mona Lisa? DUH."

"Oh," Wow, I'm so stupid. "And what else-"

Max grabbed my arm and practically pulled me to the elevator. "Max, you're-"

"We don't have time to play 20 questions!"

"But, I just-"

"Ssh! I need to see the Arch-thingee-ma-jig!"

"You mean the Arc de Triomphe?"

"Yeah! That thing!"

"Relax! Just-"

"You don't tell a girl to relax! It just makes her even more emotional!"

_Noted._

_

* * *

_

Day 2 was pretty much the same as Day 1.

Except Max went off to buy some souvenirs.

"Will Ella like this shirt?" She showed me a blue shirt saying, "I (insert your desired emotion here) Paris."

"Yeah, she will."

As for me, I just took pictures of the surroundings. And some Max. And the two of us. Max kept picturing the sites and some funny signs and some of me. She kept telling me to smile. Of course, I didn't budge.

Tonight, Max said she wants to go up the Eiffel Tower and see what Paris looks like from above, especially at night.

Three large paper bags later, Max and I dropped the bags to the hotel and went off to the Eiffel Tower.

Max was right. If you're late, people pile up at the entrance.

We waited for an hour before making it to the top.

Once at the top, Max is thrilled.

"Wow. . ." I look down. She's right. Paris is like a galaxy. Since galaxy is bright because they're made up of millions of stars. And they're blinking and sparkling. I glance at Max; she's looking at Paris like it's the most beautiful place in the whole world. Well, I definitely agree at her.

"What do you think, Fang?"

"It's. . . beautiful."

"Yeah. It is beautiful. And that's coming from the girl who never describes a noun beautiful."

I lightly chuckle. Out in the corner of my eye, I see a French couple French-kissing. I shouldn't have seen that.

Max's hand on the railing closes over mine. I tense.

"Fang, I want a picture of me pointing down at Paris." She rummages through her bag. "Where's my camera?"

"In the hotel?"

"Huh?"

"You forgot it. You were too excited."

Max slaps her forehead. "Damn it! Do you have yours?"

I nod. I take it out of my pocket; someone bumped me from behind, causing the camera to fall.

"I'm sorry!" says a girl with and American accent. "I'm really sorry!"

I pick up my camera and try to turn it on. It won't turn on. "It's OK. It's out of battery, anyway."

The girl looks solemn. "Can I make it up to you?" My eyebrows rise. "I'll take a picture of you and your girlfriend." The girl sweetly smiles at me.

Max taps my shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"My camera died." I show her my camera. Max made a tsk-ing sound. The girl tugs on my sleeve.

"Can I?"

"Can she what?" Max asks me.

"She's gonna take a picture of us."

"Really?"

The girl takes out her Polaroid PoGo Instant Digital Camera and tells me to wrap my arm around Max's waist. Then, she commands Max to rest her head on my shoulder.

"One. . . Two. . . Three. . . Smile!"

And for the first time, I smile.

And from above, Max and I look up.

A shooting star flew across the sky.

You know what they say about shooting stars. You make a wish.

I wish this relationship isn't pretend. . .

* * *

**A/N: I was going to update on Forbidden today, but I guess that story can wait. It still has four weeks anyway. Unlike this story that has eleven days left. RnR?**


	7. Day 22: July 23, 2010

**************************************************A/N: So, do you guys really want to know what happened in July 4?**

**

* * *

**

Day 22: July 23, 2010

**Max POV**

Those three days in Paris were the best three days I have ever had.

Well, duh.

I get to spend those days with the most handsome guy I have ever met. Or probably the whole world? Who cares? He's handsome!

Also, I get to spend them in Paris. The city I have always wanted to go to.

Which is also kinda ironic in some way, since Paris is the City of Love- or something like that- and Fang and I are "dating." I just realized that when I got back.

Ahem. Like I was saying. The best three days of my life!

I saw Mona Lisa and made funny faces with her; I went to the top of Eiffel Tower with Fang and saw Paris light up as the sun sets like Christmas lights.

Sigh. . .

I remember the night so clearly that it makes me gag every time I remember it. Like now.

* * *

"Wow. . ." Fang whispers.

"What do you think, Fang?" I didn't glance at him and I keep my eyes at Paris.

"It's. . . beautiful." I felt his dark gaze on me.

"Yeah. It is beautiful. And that's coming from the girl who never describes a noun beautiful." _True, true, true._

For whatever reason, I find Fang's hand and I hold it tight.

"Fang, I want a picture of me pointing down at Paris. Where's my camera?" I look at my bag. _WHERE IN THE NAME OF GOD IS IT?_

"In the hotel?"

"Huh?" I look up at him in shock.

"You forgot it. You were too excited."

_SHIT! _"Damn it! Do you have yours?"

He nods and takes it out of his pocket. But his camera falls because someone bumps him from behind.

"I'm sorry!" says a girl in blond pigtails. "I'm really sorry!"

Fang went on all-fours and pick the camera up. "It's OK. It's out of battery, anyway."

"Can I make it up to you? I'll take a picture of you and your girlfriend." _Girl what? _I look oddly at the girl.

I pretended that nothing happened in front of me. "Is something wrong?" I ask Fang.

He shows me his camera. "My camera died."

I tsk-ed at him. Then, the little girl tugs on Fang's sleeve. "Can I?"

"Can she what?" I ask innocently at Fang.

"She's gonna take a picture of us."

"Really?"

The girl takes out her Polaroid PoGo Instant Digital Camera and she starts to bark commands at us. She's what? Eleven? She's like a drill sergeant!

"One. . . Two. . . Three. . . Smile!"

* * *

"Here," Fang hands me a photo. I look at it and I saw the two of us in each other's arms.

"Why are you giving me this?" I continue to look at the photo. It look so unreal; Paris and its twinkling lights behind us, Fang's arm around my waist, and my head on his shoulder, as if it's most natural thing in the world. And he's smiling, for crying out loud!

"Because I already have a copy?"

"How?" My mind is still in thinking-mode.

"I asked the girl to print another copy?" Fang's answer is so obvious that I suddenly felt stupid.

"Oh. OH! Right! Aren't we leaving tonight?"

"Yeah. We should go back and get out suit cases."

I nod in agreement. I clutch the photo tighter in my chest. "Or else we'll miss the plane, right?"

He nods.

So we leave the Eiffel Tower and drive to the hotel. We are again greeted by the flirty French woman, and like always, Fang ignores her flirtatious acts and remarks. The French woman glares at me. I just look at her in disinterest.

We arrive at our room and gather our suit cases.

"I'm gonna miss this room. . ." I mumble silently.

"Oh, yeah?" Fang teasingly replies.

I smack his arm playfully. "Yeah. . ."

"I will never forget that night. . ." Fang sighs in dramatization.

I roll my eyes. "Shut up. And not one word about it." I leave the room to the hallway. Fang locks it behind him.

"How can you just forget?"

I blush. "I didn't! And can't! God, that night was very embarrassing!"

Fang nods. "I like the way you said it to me, though."

I whirl to glare at him. He's grinning ear to ear, and flashing his white teeth. "I said not one word about it!"

He holds up his hands. "OK, OK. But if you want-"

"NO!"

Fang laughs.

* * *

As we drive to the rental car place, I look out the window.

The famous tourist sites are getting smaller and smaller as we get farther away from them. I rest my fingers on the glass and close my eyes.

These three days are the days I will never forget.

It is really hard to let go of the Porsche. I might have cried but I didn't, since Fang's right beside me and this place is populated 95% of men.

Fang smirk at me. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Come on, Fang. Or we'll miss the flight! What time is our flight?"

"In half hour. You miss America that much, huh?"

I look at the Eiffel Tower in the distance. "Actually, I don't want to go back. I'll miss Paris, though. And besides, Lissa's gonna be there and ruin my life again. And I actually miss being stalked."

"I don't. God, I'll get stalked again!"

"Hey, don't worry. Besides, we only have to endure just eight more days."

"Eight days? Why?"

"Duh. Our," I make air quotes. "relationship will end. Remember? July 31? We go back to our normal lives."

Fang's face turn to a disappointed face. "Yeah."

Truth be told, I don't want this "relationship" to end.

A shooting star appeared in the sky, just minutes ago.

And you know what I wished?

I wished that this relationship to be real.

I wished everything that happened between was real.

I wished the relationship to not end.

* * *

Sigh.

Weird. I didn't gag this time. Oh, well.

I'm on my room, reading another adult romance novel. Hey, don't judge me! I _am _an adult.

Then, my phone rings.

I instantly flip it open.

"Hello?"

"Max?" My heart leaps. _Huh?_

"Hey, Fang. 'Sup?"

"Do you wanna go to the carnival?"

"You mean the one by Redondo Beach Pier?"

"Yeah. Wanna come?"

_Say yes! Say yes! _"Sure. Now?"

"Yeah, now."

"Be ready in a minute."

"See you in five."

AAHH!

My first date with Fang and not because Lissa's stalking him!

AAHH!

I frantically put on my denim shorts that were frayed at the hem and I cover myself with a navy blue cardigan and a white tank top. I roll up the sleeves and I practically shove my feet on my black Converse.

Exactly five minutes later, Fang rings the doorbell. I storm down the stairs and yelled.

"I'LL GET IT!"

I open it and Fang hold up his hand in a wave.

"Hey. Ready?"

My heart leaps again. _WTF heart? _"Sure."

* * *

"Wow."

"What?"

"This is not like last year's carnival."

"What was last year like?"

"Uhh. . . It was between four and six." My eyes roam around the place. This carnival is _way _better than last year. Last year was so boring!

"You mean five?"

I nod. "Yeah. You should have gone last year. Most people died from boredom since the carnival's theme was for senior citizens. God, I felt like strangling someone that night."

"I hope it's not me tonight."

I clasp his shoulder. "Oh, don't worry. They obviously worked hard for this carnival. See that?" I point to the Tunnel of Love across the Fortune Teller's tent. "That wasn't there last year. And the couples who went last year didn't even bothered to make out since they were surrounded by old people."

"Ah. So, where do we go?"

"Anywhere, I guess. Since you were the one who asked me to come."

Fang hold my hand. I twine my fingers with his. "Do you wanna go to the Fortune Teller?"

I look at him strangely.

"What?"

"OK."

"OK, what?"

"Let's go to the Fortune Teller."

I drag him to the Fortune Teller's tent. I raise one flap and went inside. I grab Fang behind me. I settle down on one seat and pulled Fang to sit down. Geez, this tent is even darker than outside.

There's a puff of smoke and suddenly, a woman's face covered with a dark veil appears in front of us.

And so does a glass orb. So cliche.

"Children!" The fortune teller claps her hand. "What comes you to Madam Bordeaux?" People really shouldn't refer to themselves in third person. It's just retarded.

I lean closer to the lady without letting go of Fang's hand. "Lady, you already know what we're here for. _Duh_."

The woman raise a brow. She points to the sign behind her.

In big bold print, it says, _Your future awaits you. . ._

And in fine print, it says, _For just $15._

I pay her $30 and wave a hand at her.

She claps again ad I wince. I look at Fang; he looks as if he wants to be somewhere else.

I lean close to whisper in his ear. "You suggested it."

"I know. I regret doing that." Fang whispers back.

"My darlings," says Madam Bordeaux. We turn to look at her and we freeze. Her veil uncovered her face and we can see her face more clearly. The lady is actually pretty. Probably in her forties.

Madam Bordeaux clasps our hands tightly. "Please don't waste the time of your lives. . ."

"Why?" We both ask her.

She didn't answer but continues to talk. "Spend the rest of your time together happily!" She kisses the back of our hands and lets our hands go. She then motions for us to leave.

We stand up- still holding hands- and Fang and I exchange gazes.

"Go!"

Tears suddenly flow out of her pretty emerald-green eyes.

* * *

**A/N: If you said yes to my earlier question, then you are lucky! After this story ends, I'll publish a chapter about what happened in July 4, but in third person. And, do you want to know what happened in Max and Fang's hotel room in Paris _that_ night?**

**Fang: Duh.**

**Iggy: Of course they do. This site is governed by romance-obsessed girls. DUH, Aya.**

**Me: Oh, shut up. RnR?**


	8. Day 28: July 29, 2010

**Iggy: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? Do you know how long your readers have been waiting for you? Do you? They want you to update NOW. Where have you been?**

**Me: I was grounded, OK?**

**Iggy: What have you done now?**

**Me: Ask my brother. He knows the details.**

**Iggy: Still, where have you been? I didn't see you in the last four days.**

**Me: I locked myself inside my closet.**

**Fang: You're really that emo?**

**Me: I'M NOT EMO!**

**Fang: Whatever.**

**

* * *

**

**Day 28: July 29, 2010**

**Fang POV**

That was. . . confusing.

That woman is so confusing.

WTF did she mean by that?

I'm getting the idea that something bad is going to happen. I just do.

Anyway, in the next two days, my "relationship" with Max will end.

So sad. . .

But before I cry about the future, why don't I describe to you the present?

Well, it's been six days after my non-Lissa date with Max.

Oh, man. It took a whole lot more courage to ask her out since Lissa wasn't interfering with our lives. But, I did. And it was probably the best date I have ever been on. Though I regretted not kissing Max after I dropped her off at her house. Yeah.

So, the days that followed were like our usual days.

Run away from Lissa as far as possible and just enjoy the rest of the day together.

The day after the date, Max and I went to the beach and I taught her how to surf. I couldn't stop laughing since every time Max got wiped out she cursed everything that has to do with surfing. Even the ocean. Yeah.

On July 25, Max met 7-11.

Translation: My adoptive sister. Why do I call her 7-11? Because her mouth never closes. EVER.

Nudge liked Max right away. But Max, I don't think she likes the fact that Nudge's mouth never closes. She even nicknamed her "Nudge Channel." Nudge is the exact opposite of Max. Nudge likes all things girly: make-up, dresses, shoes, and purses. Max, well, she hates all of those. But for some reason, they got along. They only have one thing in common. They love breaking stuff. Like bones and pride.

July 26, I spent the whole day in Max's room.

Stop thinking about those perverted thoughts. We didn't do anything except get to know more about each other.

The most important thing I learned about Max was that she's the worst cook ever. She doesn't even know how to use the microwave. I really wanted to laugh so hard but Max has the "Death" look plastered on her face that it made me think twice about laughing at her.

I found out about her dirty little secret. Evil laugh!

"Why do you keep hiding your face behind that pillow?" I asked Max and looked at her curiously. We were lying on her bed, staring at each other and doing nothing.

"Because it smells good," Max rose her head from her pillow and took a deep breath. She then buried her face on it again.

"It smells like what?" That pillow is so irritating. Geez.

"Me."

"Can I smell it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Then it will smell like you."

I sat up and had a light-bulb moment. I looked down at her and she looked up, cradling the pillow on her chest.

"It looks like you just had a light-bulb moment. What is it?" Max narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I'll ask you a question." I faced her, my voice hinted amusement.

Max slowly sat up, still burying her face on the pillow. I want to rip that pillow to pieces.

"OK. . . What's the question?"

"If you answered it wrong, I get to smell the pillow."

"And if I did answered it right, you won't touch it?"

I nodded.

Max laid her pillow aside. "Hit me."

"What happens to the snow when it melts?"

Max looked at me as if saying _Duh._ "It turns to water."

I grinned evilly. "Wrong." Then, the next couple of seconds happened in slow motion.

I grabbed her pillow, ducked just in time when she swung her fist and rolled on the floor. I sat up and opened the door. I ran out, the pillow flying out behind me and I sped downstairs.

"FANG!" Max's voice exploded behind me.

I frantically looked for some room to hide. Ella looked at me kinda funny and asked why. I just showed her Max's pillow. She giggled and pushed me inside the living room bathroom.

"Lock it!" Ella whispered and closed the door. I locked it and collapsed on the tile floor.

"FANG! GIVE ME MY PILLOW!" Max yelled outside the door.

I laughed out loud. Max pounded on the door. "FANG! GIVE IT!"

"You answered it wrong, Max."

"I DON'T CARE! GIVE ME MY PILLOW!" She continued to pound on the door. "OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR!"

"Max, Max, Max. . ." I chuckled. I brought the pillow up my nose and inhaled deeply.

_Shit, it smells so much like Max. _I inhaled again; the scent was so intoxicating. The pillow's scent was a mixture of Max's perfume (Victoria's Secret Love Spell) and sweat.

The pounding won't stop. And so did Max's shouting.

"Hey, Max! I'm rubbing it all over my body!" _Not really. I'm inhaling it like my life depended on it. _

"WHAT? OPEN THE DOOR, FANG! OPEN IT!"

"Look! Look!" I couldn't stop laughing either.

"FANG! YOU'RE REALLY TRYING MY PATIENCE! I'M GONNA BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR THIS VERY INSTANT!"

"No, Max!" Ella yelled at her. "Mom's gonna kill you if you break down that door!"

"Aw, hell!" Max cursed. "Fang! Just open this door!"

"You're not gonna kill me?" I asked, bubbles of laughter rose up my throat.

Max's voice dropped to the normal tone. "No. . . Just open this door. Please?"

She choked the last word. I grinned and picked myself up. I straightened my shirt and unlocked the door. Max was standing with her brown head down.

I handed her her pillow. She took it and brought it up to her nose. She rose her head and smlled it again.

"Oh, great. Now it smells like you."

"I smell that bad?" I shoved my hands in my jeans pockets.

Max shook her head slowly. "No. . . I actually. . . like it. . ." Her voice dropped in a whisper.

My eyebrows rose up to my scalp. "Huh."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." I walked past her and sat on the black loveseat. I stretched my legs and crossed my ankles. I twined my fingers and rested it on my stomach. I turned my head to the left and stared at her.

"OK. . . Tell me. Why did I get the question wrong? I mean, when the snow melts, it turns to water. Doesn't it?"

I shook my head.

"Then, what is it? You know what? You're wrong. It _does _turn to water."

I shook my head again.

"What is it?" Max asked impatiently.

I looked at her seriously. "It turns to Spring."

* * *

Today, Max and I decided to go to the mall. We had a great time until Lissa cornered us.

Well, I tried to get away from her as far as possible, but no luck.

I told Max to go to the bathroom and stay there until I say so. She's so stubborn. I pushed her to the hallway and told her to shut up.

I square my shoulders and take a deep breath. Lissa stands in front of me, her face as hard as steel.

"Fang."

"Lissa."

Unlike any other girl I've dated, Lissa is blunt. She always goes straight to the point. "Why were you avoiding me?"

"I broke up with you." I'm also blunt like her.

Her face breaks and she frowns. Lissa crossed her arms on her chest. "Why did you broke up with me?"

"There wasn't chemistry."

She frowns deeper. "You told your parents?" I shake my head. "Why didn't you?"

I shrug and put my hands on my pockets. "It wasn't that important."

"Oh."

It's my turn to ask her. "Why were you stalking me?"

"I wasn't stalking you! I wanted to talk to you!"

"You could've texted or called."

She looks angry. It always makes her hair even more red. And her freckles stand out more. "I texted you, like, five thousand times! I left one million voice mails! You didn't texted or called me back!"

"You did?"

"Yes, I did!"

"You wanted to talk to me about?"

She took a deep breath. "About your new girlfriend."

"So?"

"What's her name?"

"Max."

"When did you meet her?"

"July 2."

"What's she like?"

"Awesome. And invigorating."

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like kissing her?"

"Yeah."

"Is she different from me?"

"Totally."

"Do you have feelings for her?"

That threw me off. "Yes. I'm in love with her."

"Does she know?"

I shake my head.

"Have you told her yet?"

Again, I shake my head no.

"When are you going to tell her?"

I chuckle softly. "Hopefully tonight."

Lissa smiles. "You really love her, don't you?" I nod. "Well, if you love her, then I'll leave you alone now."

"Really?" My eyes widen.

"Yes," She turns around but stops. "And Fang, don't worry. From the look of it, I'm sure Max loves you too."

"She does?"

Lissa just laughs. She walks away and waves at me.

Two minutes later, Max stands next to me.

"What did Red-Haired Wonder say?"

I shrug. "She interrogated me."

Max twines her hand with mine. I squeeze her hand. "About what?" I look down; Max's brown eyes are so warm.

Then, all of the days that I spent with Max came rushing back at me. I didn't like the way those French guys flirted with her. I'm so happy when she holds my hand. I always want to kiss her endlessly. She's always in my mind.

Could it be?

Am I really falling in love with her?

Max squeezes my hand. She patiently repeats her question.

I look at our twined hands and up to her warm brown eyes.

"You."

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry. But my parents grounded me and it took twelve gallons of tears to convince them to make me update this chapter. Hopefully, Forbidden's and Once Upon A Glance's newest chapters would be update tomorrow and Saturday.**

**Iggy: RnR?**

**Fang: Wow, this story ends in two days. So fast.**


	9. Day 29: July 30, 2010

****

**A/N: OK, since this story is gonna end soon, I decided to write a new story! So, I need your opinions. How would you like Fang with dimples?**

**

* * *

**

**Day 29: July 30, 2010**

**Max POV**

I don't know what Fang and Lissa talked about, but something tells me it's about me. (OK, Fang told me they were talking about me.)

But what?

This curiousity is eating me up. It's eating me up!

When Fang practically shoved me inside the hallway, I got a full-frontal view of Lissa.

She's not actually bad-looking. She has this waist-length fiery red hair and grass green eyes. Also, fine brown freckles were sprayed all around her face. Like a pixie. If that ice-queen face was gone from her face, I would actually think she's nice and not nauseating.

Poor Fang. . . What was going on in his puny little mind when he was kissing her? Seriously!

I squinted my eyes and peered through the glass door. I heard Lissa asking Fang why he was avoiding her.

_Girl, you're so stupid._

By the time Fang started asking Lissa, my bladder was so full of pee that I really got to go. Stupid bladder!

Anyway, after I peed, Fang was chuckling. _WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? Why was he laughing?_

Then, my stomach started rumbling. Ssh, stomach! I just fed you! And like always, I went to the vending machine and took out my dollar. Like this moment couldn't get any worse, the freakin' vending machine won't accept my dollar! I pounded on it and continued to curse. I later found out that my dollar was so wrinkly. Oops.

Two minutes later, Red-Haired Wonder was gone and Fang was standing there all alone.

I MISSED THE ENTIRE CONVERSATION!

I pretended not to look disappointed and furious because I don't Fang to see me jealous.

Whoa. Am I jealous? AM I?

NO, I'M DEFINITELY NOT JEALOUS!

"What did Red-Haired Wonder say?"

Fang just shrugged. Like it was nothing. "She interrogated me."

"About what?" On impulse, I held his hand. He looked down at me and met his dark intriguing eyes. I'm drowning in his eyes.

SHIT! Pretend I didn't say that!

He answered a minute later that I have to repeat my question.

"You."

* * *

Today, Fang wanted to walk on the beach.

Hand in hand.

We've been in this beach for almost four hours. To others, it might be a waste of time. To me, it's the best time ever.

I don't want it to end. I don't want it to end.

I really don't.

I mean, the moon is shining above us, we're holding hands, and Fang looks more handsome than ever!

DAMN IT! AAAH!

* * *

(**A/N: From this point on, it's gonna be on Third Person POV.**)

**11:37 PM**

Fang and Max lay on the sand; the sea water massaging their feet. Their hands are still entwined and they stare up in the sky.

"It's a starry night, isn't it?" Max turns her head to Fang and asks him.

"Yeah. Like Paris." Fang has an irresistible smirk on his face. Max frowns because she thinks he's so handsome when he smirks.

"Yeah, I do remember that night."

"Can you believe it's gonna end in 23 minutes?"

Max nods weakly. Truthfully, she has fallen for Fang. Though she doesn't know it yet.

"I'm tired. . ." Max points out.

"Do you want any drinks? It's just down the road."

Max nods. "Just apple juice." Fang stands up and lets go of her hand. Fang pats her head.

"Wait for me. . ." says Fang as he walks backwards.

Max bites her lower lip as she follows him with her eyes. Max turns around and began playing with the sand.

**Twenty minutes later. . .**

_What is taking him so long? _Max thought impatiently.

She stands up just as a stranger taps her shoulder.

Max immediately turns around, assuming it was Fang. But her face falls.

A stranger wearing a black hoodie tapped her shoulder.

"Are you a friend of Fang?" The black-hoodie guy asks Max.

Max frowns and says yes. "Why do you ask?" She clearly doesn't trust this guy.

Black-hoodie Guy seems to hesitate.

"A reckless drunken dude ran over Fang and he's critical in the hospital."

"How do you know this?" Max croaks. Her throat tightens as pictures of Fang bloody and broken circle her brain.

Black-hoodie Guy scratches the back of his head. "It happened right when I left the coffee shop. I quickly ran to him and asked if he's OK-"

"He's critical in the hospital and you asked him if he's OK? Are you stupid?" Max shouts at the top of her lungs.

"I was panicking! I didn't know what to do so I called 911."

"Then?"

"Then the ambulance arrived two minutes later and carried him on the stretcher. I was gonna walk away, but Fang told me to stay. He told me to tell you that he's in the hospital."

Max brushes past him and runs to her car.

"Hey!" Black-hoodie Guy behind her.

"What?" Max doesn't stop.

"Can I come?"

"I don't care, OK? I gotta see Fang!"

Tears fall on her cheeks.

* * *

**11: 57 PM**

Max can't stop pacing. The receptionist told her where Fang's room was, but she stopped Max to go there because Fang's critical and the doctor is inside.

But Max couldn't be still. Even though images of Fang with those horrifying medical equipments attached to him appeared on Max's mind, she pushed them away. Black-hoodie Guy had his face on his hands.

The doctor comes in the waiting room. Max stops pacing and grabs his coat. The doctor hands Max a bottle of apple juice and a letter. Max demands how is Fang doing.

Max lets go of the doctor because Black-hoodie Guy pried her fingers off his coat.

"We found these on Fang's pocket."

Max takes the items. She hands Black-hoodie Guy the juice and Max reads the letter.

_Max,_

_These past thirty days, I realized you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Not exactly, since the first time I saw you, I knew you're the most beautiful girl in the world. _

_And just last week, I also realized that I was falling for you. Like, _falling _in love with you. I tried to deny it at first, but it's really true. Everytime you're with me, I can't think clearly. When you smile, I get weak-kneed. Whenever you approach me, I turn to jelly. That time whe I first kissed you, all I wanted was to kiss you again. Those mesmerizing eyes of yours can make any guy bow down to your feet. When you look at me with those eyes, it felt like you were staring right through my soul._

_You're really different, Max. You've got beauty and brains. Worst of all, you're stubborn. I admit you drove me crazy when we were in Paris. You're strong and you're a leader. You have the power to lead other in your blood. You hate the things most eighteen-year-old girls love. You don't think like a girl; you think like a woman. You say you don't usually act like a sappy girl. But the Max I saw in Paris was a whole new other side of you. You're still a normal eighteen-year-old girl, no matter what you say. To me, you'll always be the Maximum Ride I've fallen in love with._

_I'll say this once, just once._

_I love you, Maximum Ride. I love you so much it hurts like hell. You turned my world upside down. You caused me Heaven and Hell at the same ime. I love everything about you. I love everything that makes Max, MAX._

_I know this might sound absurd (I know it will), but the moment I looked into your eyes, I felt like I've known you all my life. So Max, if you're reading this and laughing, then my letter worked. _

_I don't want this to end. Believe me, I don't. But I want us to be much more. Much more than a pretend couple. Before this last day would end, will you be my girlfriend? And this time, not pretend._

_P.S. The picture of us hugging in Paris became my phone and my laptop's wallpaper. Hope you don't mind._

Max crumples the paper and shoves it in her pocket. She shouts:

"Fang! I don't want you to die! I love you. . . Remember that night when we saw the shooting star in Paris? I wished that this relationship is real. I wished everything that happened between was real. I wished the relationship won't end. Please don't leave me, Fang! I love you! You can't do this to me!"

Max was running as she said those words. When she reached Fang's room, the clock stroke twelve. . .

Then, it's July 31.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? Fang with dimples would be so irresistible!**

**Fang: God, no.**

**Iggy: Yeah. I mean, dimples? (gags)**

**Me: Shut up. RnR?**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Max spent the next three days in Fang's room.

He didn't die.

He just won't wake up.

Max has to keep the urge to shake him awake every five seconds. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing and it's getting annoying for her.

"Just wake up already, Fang. You so owe me for this. . ." Max whispered as she closed her eyes and laid her head on Fang's right arm.

* * *

**Fang POV**

_Is this the light?_

_Am I really seeing the light?_

_Am I dead?_

A golden floating staircase suddenly appeared right in front of me. Plus, it's glowing. Oh, yeah.

As if on cue, I hear the angels' musical voices and the gentle melody of the harp.

I feel. . . weightless. As if. . . floating.

My surroundings look translucent.

_Oh, shit._

I'm a freakin' ghost!

"Dude, you are not a ghost," says by a man.

"Who's there?" I ask and search frantically around me.

"I'm here!" I turn around and I see Iggy in a tunic.

I point at his outfit. "What's up with the pathetic outfit?"

Iggy looks enraged. "This _outfit _means I'm an angel! Specifically, I'm your guardian angel!"

Now I'm confused. "I thought you're human?"

Iggy sighs in exasperation. His halo and wings are as pale as his skin. "This is gonna be our little secret."

I shrug.

Iggy flips his wings. "Man, these are so itchy. Anyway, it's not your time."

"What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said. But why?"

"Why? Because obviously God doesn't want you to die."

"But-"

Iggy clenches his jaw. "It's not your time. So go back to your body."

"But-" I urge.

"No buts! Can't you see there's a pretty girl sleeping in your arm? Look down!"

I look down. I see Max breathing evenly as she's sleeping.

"But-"

Iggy gives me a look. "Go back to your freakin' body and tell that girl you love her."

"But-"

"GO BACK TO YOUR GODDAMN BODY AND TELL THAT GIRL YOU LOVE HER BECAUSE IT'S NOT YOUR TIME TO DIE!"

I hold my hands. "OK, OK. No need to yell. Geez."

"GO!"

"I'm going!"

"Fang!" Iggy yells behind me.

"What?"

"You won't remember our little conversation today."

"Oh, that sucks," I say sarcastically. "By the way, how am I gonna get back to my body?"

Iggy didn't answer. I turn around and saw that the stairs and Iggy are gone. Everything is gone.

I shrug.

Then, something is happening to me. Like I'm being welded to my body. Like being swallowed into a black hole. I'm going back to my body.

I'm alive. . .

* * *

**Third Person POV**

A twitch woke Max up.

She brought her head up as she yawned.

Another twitch.

That woke her up.

Max turned her head and saw Fang grinning at her. She blinked many times.

_This is not real, _she thought. _This is not real._

Max didn't feel the tears coming down her face. But Fang saw it.

"Oh, shit. You're crying. Damn. Damn. Damn."

Max hiccuped. Fang wiped away her tears, but they just kept coming and coming.

"Stop crying! Shit!" Fang yelled and pinched her cheek.

"OW! And I can't stop the tears! It's all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" Fang asked innocently.

"You got in an accident! You almost got killed! Do you know how much I suffered? I was so worried! What if you died? What if. . . What if. . ." Max didn't know she was babbling. But her voice trailed off. "You almost died. You almost killed me."

Fang cupped her cheek. "Stop crying. I hate it so much. Like your pillow."

Max punched his shoulder. It hurt Fang, but he didn't even feel the pain. But Max laughed.

"I love you. . ." Fang whispered on her ear.

Max kissed his lips. "I love you too. . ."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Fang asked against her lips.

"Sure. After you pay me $215."

"What?"

Max grinned. "Kidding."

Fang kissed her again. "Don't ruin the moment."

"'Kay. . ." Max wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"I love you-"

"Always and forever-" Max continued.

"To infinity and beyond." Fang finished.

Max pulled away. Nothing but that line can ruin the moment.

"What? You quoted Buzz Lightyear?"

"So?" Fang moved to kiss her again, but Max pushed him away.

"Really? Of all the people you can quote, you picked Buzz Lightyear! Buzz Lightyear!"

"What? He's the first person that popped to my mind. You can't blame-"

Max never thought she would ever say this.

"Shut up and just kiss me."

"Sure."

And Fang kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: The end.**

**Fang: Farewell.**

**Iggy: Sayonara, people! (shouts)**

**Me: Iggy! You ruined the moment!**

**Iggy: Sorry.**

**Me: RnR?**


End file.
